


La Gueule De Bois

by flavouredice



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Humor, I like French titles, M/M, Romance, if you haven't noticed, like super subtle, no not really, really subtle dick jokes, sorta crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what you get for polishing off a bottle of vodka instead of a bottle of beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Gueule De Bois

Leon rubbed his temples with as much sobriety as he could. "My  _fucking_  head."

Cloud clinked a beer bottle against Leon's head and smirked while the brunette grimaced.

"That's what you get for polishing off a bottle of vodka instead of a bottle of beer."

Leon glared at Cloud with his normal po-faced attitude and Cloud shrugged his shoulders in a pococurante way.

"Ain't my problem." He mumbled while taking another sip of his half full beer.

"It'll be your problem when I shove that bottle up your fucking ass!" Leon hissed as he pounced on Cloud, the alcohol taking away the better part of his reasoning.

"Now slow down there tiger. If anything's gonna happen, I'm on top." He gave Leon a shit-eating grin.

"Ponce." Leon hissed at Cloud.

"And ain't you a lovely poof?" Cloud still had the insufferable grin plastered onto his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking annoying you are?" Leon was far too gone to care what came out of his mouth.

"Never heard of that one before… buuuuuuuuuut…" Cloud leaned in closer to Leon after polishing off his beer. "I  _have_  been told that I'm awfully sexy." He gave Leon a toothy grin. The brunette blinked, taken aback that the  _loud, annoying_  blonde had suddenly turned down the volume. Cloud was still smirking at Leon so the blitzed brunette figured he had to come up with a retort.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "only in your dreams."

"Not so," Cloud replied. "I dare say that these were in your dreams, my good friends." One of Cloud's eyebrows were lifted up in a playful, questioning soft of way, and Leon found it annoying, and – dare he say it? – sexy.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

Cloud smirked at Leon again, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "We can only wonder…" He whispered huskily into Leon's hear.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" Leon said into Cloud's mouth.

"I believe they all say that I'm rather sexy."

"Only in your dreams."

Cloud dragged his tongue along Leon's lower lip and bit it, while simultaneously tugging at the waistband of Leon's pants.

"And we all know how I like to dream big."


End file.
